On a Roll: Chapter 3, alternative
by Treelow955
Summary: An alternative chapter 3. Rated T.


**A/N:- Here is the alternative third chapter for On a Roll! I mainly wrote this as pure silliness and stress relief! (I sure have written a lot today!) I hope this makes as much sense as I think it does!**

**Disclaimer:- I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Naru's POV

I couldn't believe the author did that to me. I insisted Mai go in the van with Lin and my parents so I could take a detour and pay the author a visit. '_Okay, so I need to take the next right._' My face was still burning at the thought of what the author made happen. '_In front of my Mother too!_' The lazy slackers I could handle, but my Mother? I banged my fist on the steering wheel out of sheer frustration and embarrassment. '_No, I need to calm down! It's no good if I feel like punching Treelow955, after all she's a woman!_' I hung a right when I saw the others in front disappear. I mentally went over what I wanted to tell that rotten girl, feeling some semblance of my composure return. '_Ah, that's better! Treelow955 won't get away with this!_' I saw a space in front of the author's house and pulled in. It was a cosy looking house. Not much space, enough rooms for the author's needs, excellent view. '_I like views too you know!_' The author was busy typing the next chapter of this awful fic. I assumed she wasn't too busy to hear what I had to say. I knocked on the door and waited.

"T_reelow955 answer the door I want to talk to you_" I said with a hidden maliciousness that only I could pull off.

"_Ah Naru, to what do I owe the pleasure?_"The girl asked me sweetly. '_Goddammit, why does she have to be nice?_' "_I was just planning out the rest of the story, would you like to help?_" She questioned cheerily.

"_Why would I want to do that after what you did to me in the last chapter?_" I asked, irritated.

"_What is wrong with what I did to you?_" She queried, pouting slightly. '_A pout on a woman of her age looks so cute!_'

"_You know very well what._" I replied.

"_I apologize for doing that. Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?_" The author asked. I looked a little confused by our discussion, this wasn't how I'd planned it, but obviously I wasn't going to turn down free tea!

"_Naru, thank you so much for coming and pointing out my inability to be serious and treat you with respect!_" She said, switching on the kettle. "_Please tell me peppermint tea's alright, it's all I have._"

"_Peppermint is fine._" I informed. Treelow955 handed me a cup of the freshly made tea and I took a sip. Not believing how wonderful it was I took another.

"_You know what, never mind Mai. How would you like to come work for me?_" I asked.

"_Sorry, I can't, I have readers to think of._" The author said apologetically. I quickly left to catch up with the others as soon as I'd finished my tea and bid Treelow955 goodbye. '_What a shame she said no, I could've done with a woman like her!_'

Mai's POV

I could tell that Naru was not happy with the author. I'd tried to apologize on her behalf, what more did he want? He'd insisted on me continuing the rest of our journey in the van with Lin so he could go deal with the errant author. Thankfully Naru's parents were in there as well plus Madoka and they were all keeping me entertained for the short journey. Suddenly Madoka spoke.

"Mai, I have a question. You don't have to tell me the answer, but I'm curious."

"What is it Madoka?" '_Like I can't guess!_'

"Why exactly did Naru shout that in the supermarket?" She asked.

"It was Treelow955's fault." I answered simply.

"How do you mean dear?" Luella questioned, jumping in on our conversation.

"I'd rather not say." I replied. I wasn't going to get her in any more trouble.

"Okay, so how did she get him to say that anyway?" Madoka asked, looking like she wanted to learn from the best.

"You really want to know her plan?" I looked at Madoka and Luella, who also seemed hooked on my every word.

"Yes." They both replied.

"Okay, well, she started out by making me ask him what different innocent random items were. Then when we got to our last item, which was first aid supplies, and she remembered what else was in that aisle of her supermarket, I guess she couldn't help herself." I answered.

"But how did she get him to say it at such a volume?" Madoka asked, thoroughly intrigued. "Ayako and I heard him _five aisles_ away."

"He wouldn't give me a straight answer at an audible level and I guess she got ticked off by him and made me keep asking what he said." I replied, impressed at how far Treelow955 made his voice carry.

"Well, although I'm awestruck at how she broke my son's rather cold and quiet nature and I do think it was rather funny what she got him to say in public, she must realize that it was also very childish and immature of her to do that and it made him very out of character." Martin, Naru's Father, spoke up. **(A/N:- First time ever too! He's quiet that one!)**

"I do realize that sir and I have tried to apologize to him for the author's behaviour, but he doesn't seem to want to know."

"You must understand that he has a lot of pride in himself and how he conducts himself and being made to say something like that, in public of all places, must have destroyed some of the confidence he had in his composure. I hope for his sake he doesn't hit her." Martin cautioned. We spent the rest of the ride in silence and I felt guiltier and guiltier at what I had asked Treelow955 to do.

* * *

**A/N:- I thought I would face the wrath of Naru! That and I kinda wanted a small part in my own story! (Sad, aren't I?)**

**Please review, it would mean a lot! See ya!**

**(Extra A/N:- I have read this three times now and have come to realize that I am a bigger narcissist than Naru!)**


End file.
